This invention relates to adhesive tape applying apparatus. In particular this invention relates to masking tape applying apparatus that are adapted to easy dispense of masking tape onto surfaces such as along the top edge surfaces of baseboards and the like before applying paints onto them.
Adhesive tape comes in rolls in different widths and is designed to be applied on surfaces to be masked particularly in the painting and decorating industry. The tape has a gummy side, which causes it to have elasticity properties, which in turn makes it hard to cut, tear or apply in a straight line.
For anyone that has tried to apply adhesive tape to protect door and window casings, baseboards, etc, from paint that is applied to the walls, you will have experienced the frustration of applying the adhesive tape by hand. First it is very difficult to find the beginning of the tape end. Next, it is difficult to tear the tape and apply it uniformly to the trim that you are trying to protect with a sensitive pressure that will not allow the paint to bleed under the adhesive tape. Finally, after the painting is done you must remove the tape without pealing off the paint under the tape.
Hand-E-Masker addresses and solves the problems of the application of adhesive tape by hand or any other applicator that is currently on the market. It is designed to apply adhesive tape smoothly and easily with only the rubber bands of the rollers allowing sensitive pressure firmly to a surface to be masked. Therefore, stripping the tape is very easy as the tape is adhered only on both edges and not the entire width of the tape.
With the ease of installing a roll of adhesive masking tape on my invention and running the machine along the trim, the machine dispenses the masking tape in a uniform line that is required. With a push of a thumb the masking tape is neatly cut leaving a free end of the roll to begin the next application. The cutting blade in the retracted position allows handling of the machine without the fear of injury.
Hand-E-Masker is designed to use an adjacent wall or trim as a guide without marking or scarring of walls. An a extension handle will be available to be attached to the machine for applying adhesive tape to baseboards without having to get down on your hands and knees. The handle has a trigger to cut the tape. A additional kit will be made available to allow the machine to apply different widths of adhesive tapes.
The adjustable tension on tape wheel is to allow the operator while holding the machine with one hand, to pull a length of adhesive tape and cut the tape with the cutter to mask light switches, plug covers, or any other items that will require short pieces of tape, etc. The tension prevents the tape wheel from spinning and allowing the cutter to penetrate and cut the adhesive tape into short pieces when required.
Hand-E-Masker is designed to be easily operated by any do-it-yourself person and or tradesman which does not require any special skills. The simplicity of the invention may be easily manufactured and be sold at a low and reasonable cost to the potential consumer who will be the beneficiary of a tool which will save them precious time and frustration in applying adhesive masking tape.
Insert Consistatory Clauses
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and to the claims that follow.